


Season 16 Time for a Wedding

by SomethingBlue42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: Dean barges into Sam’s room at 7 am, whacks him on the arm to wake him up, and says, “Suit up. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	Season 16 Time for a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN Family Valentine, Sammy.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Dean barges into Sam’s room at 7 am, whacks him on the arm to wake him up, and says, “Suit up. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

Sam’s all bedhead confusion. “wha’”

“You heard me.”

Fifteen minutes later, he’s bleary-eyed in the front seat of the Impala with Dean at the wheel, an equally bleary-eyed Jack wearing his fed suit as well in the back seat with Cas. No one talks, two still not entirely coherent, the other two stoic and tense.

Sam is woken up again three and a half hours later with another whack on the arm and a sharp “let’s go” while hearing Cas’ soft murmur of “Jack, we’re here” From the back seat.

They’re through the lobby of a courthouse before Sam realizes they’re in Lawrence, escorted by a bailiff who checks Dean’s ID and paperwork before doing an ID check on the other three. The bailiff nods and gestures for them to follow, ambling towards a back hall.

“What’s going-“

Dean turns his back, giving the marine signal for “move out” and “this way.”

Sam, fully awake now and cranky, follows with a huff down a hallway where they only wait a beat before being escorted into a judge’s chambers.

Dean and Castiel go in first, Sam and Jack following, and an old judge rises from his desk. Sam’s half afraid he’s going to keel over dead from the effort.

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean nods, reaching out a hand, and gives a tense smile. The judge returns it blithely.

“You have your paperwork?”

Dean jumps, somehow managing to scramble even though he has a small sheaf of papers already in hand. It trembles as it’s passed off. Dean’s eyes meet Cas’ as the judge peruses the pages, anxious, but Cas just gazes back, calm and undeterred. Sam narrows his eyes.

“Uh-“

“Everything seems to be in order.” The judge turns his back to lean over the desk and grab a pen, scribbling a signature at the bottom.

Dean swallows hard as the judge turns back around, gesturing at Dean, who essentially just replants his feet, but Castiel moves so he’s standing in front of him. Dean’s hands stutter at his sides as if he were going to reach forward but ultimately still, staying at his sides balled into fists to stop the tremble.

Sam can feel his heartbeat ratcheting up. “Guys-“

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean swallows hard, but his eyes are on Cas.

Jack leans into Sam and whispers, “What’s going on?”

Sam just shakes his head, eyes wide in disbelief as the judge begins to read the vows.

It’s barely 3 minutes, just the standard I do’s and plain silver bands slipped on left ring fingers. Dean turns tomato red when the judge tells him he can now kiss his husband.

“Uh, thanks. We’ll save that for later.” Dean gives the old judge a tense smile and a pat on the shoulder, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Castiel reaches to shake the judge’s hand. “Thank you for coming in on a Sunday.”

“Your husband made a very compelling argument.” He smiles at Dean, who rubs hard at his violently red ear, mumbles something incoherent with an embarrassed laugh. Dean takes the marriage license from the judge and hastily stuffs it in the breast pocket of his jacket while Castiel retrieves something from his own. 

“It was 1978. John Winchester and Mary Campbell.” Castiel hands a worn photo to the judge, who takes it with reverence and stretches out his arm to squint at the couple with eyes only for each other holding hands in front of his much younger self.

“Well, would you look at that?” The judge chuckles. “Same chambers and everything.”

Castiel takes the photo back and opens the lapel of Dean’s jacket to tuck it into the pocket with the marriage license. They share a smile before turning to look at their two witnesses.

Sam is still staring with his mouth open while Jack’s brow is drawn in a quizzical expression, glancing at Sam every now and then but receiving no clues. Cas sighs and slips a hand into one of Dean’s, who jumps, looking down at it, and gives Cas a look that asks, _Is that really necessary?_ Cas just smiles, and Dean’s expression softens, adjusting his hand a bit in the hold before using his other to flap at Sam and Jack to get a move on.

They exit the chambers and are escorted back to the front by the bailiff, who bids them “Congratulations and Happy Valentine’s Day” as they go.

Dean glares back at him, but Cas gives a quiet thank you. The sun is bright as their small party stands on the steps shivering in thin suits. Dean is looking at his shoes, fingers still interlaced with Castiel’s, and Cas is looking at him as if memorizing every slope, plane and freckle on his face. Sam has no idea what to say.

“Do we get cake now?” Jack asks suddenly, and they all look at him. His large blue eyes move from face to face. “You eat cake after a wedding. That was a wedding, right?”

Everyone looked at Dean, who glances at Cas in a panic, and then Sam. His expression shifts to glare at Sam’s look of amusement, waiting for Dean’s answer. Dean clears his throat.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s not make a big deal out of it. There’s a bakery a couple-a blocks over.”

“Do they have pie?” Cas asks, and Dean looks at him, getting caught in another stare. “You should have pie on your wedding day.” Cas gives a nod.

Sam nearly chokes at the look of joy that spreads across his brother’s face, having to brace a hand on Jack’s shoulder as Cas returns the smile. Sam suddenly realizes he’s been waiting for this day for a very long time.

Dean shakes off Cas’ hand to throw his arm around the angel, beginning their descent to the parking lot. Sam watches Dean press his nose to Cas’ temple, lips moving against Cas’ cheekbone, and Sam thinks he hears Dean mumble, “Knew you were The One” before Dean presses a sweet kiss to Cas’ cheek.


End file.
